


债

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: 送给妈咪的文！富婆和光头的甜蜜爱情（大概
Relationships: Gerolt Blackthorn/Rowena





	债

我赶到林场水车时已是深夜。

相比其他地方，要进入格里达尼亚并不容易。一路上我们受到了巡逻的鬼哭队不少盘问，尤其在得知我们是来“讨债的”后，我感到枪兵们面具下的眉头皱了起来。他们反复确认我们这一陆行鸟篷车的人要前往何处，找谁，以及最关键的，用什么方式讨债，会不会惹怒元灵。

“我们是正规商会，不会动用武力的。”我赔着笑脸。尽管我带了三五个彪形大汉，但那就和乌尔达哈的小贩放在柜台后的假古董一样，震慑而已。

显然，关卡和关卡之间消息并不灵通，如果我是雇主那般精明的商人，大概会从中嗅到替大国更新传信方式的商机。但我不是，我只是个丢弃了原本的姓名，在罗薇娜商会底下混口饭吃的打工仔。所以当我把车轱辘话说了又说，好不容易看到林场水车的大门时，我心里只想把这个欠了一屁股债还躲到荒郊野外的家伙撕碎。

门口的居民对盖罗尔特这个名字很熟悉，朝村落深处指了指。我瞟了一眼，大晚上的，竟然还有冒险者在那儿等待，看来铁匠生意不错，不会付不出钱。

走近才发现这次的债户是个烂醉如泥的光头男人。铁匠铺四周除了热气还混着隐隐约约的酒味。男人一边敲打着手里的半成品武器，一边向旁边的冒险者交待着什么。我在心里嘀咕了几句这在乌尔达哈都嫌太凉快的糟糕衣着品味，脸上还是挤出个笑：“您就是盖……”

“啊？”金属相碰的声音震耳欲聋，我敢保证盖罗尔特是故意这么做的。他打量了我们一眼，并不为这仗势所怖，一看就是老油条了，“你们是哪个商会派来的？”他一连报了几个商会的名字，还有几个凡人不敢沾的黑市财主，我想这真是把能欠钱的人都欠了，不能欠的也欠了。

我懒得听他报菜名：“我是罗薇娜商会派来的。您累计欠下的……”

锤子高高举起又砸下，巨响惊得我耳膜生疼。“那只母狐狸怎么又来催了。没钱，现在没钱！”他把武器敲得叮当作响，旁边等待的冒险者表情逐渐扭曲起来。

“您不像没钱的样子。这不还在喝小酒吗。”

“不愧是那女人培养的手下，眼尖得很。”他嘟囔着，破罐破摔地承认，“酒那是生命之源，是和吃饭喝水一样维持生命的东西，命都没了拿什么给你们还债？我不信那女人会来给我收尸。”

“罗薇娜女士说，‘交不出钱的话尸体就不必带回来了，把他屋里那些水壶卖了还值几个钱。’”

盖罗尔特“啧”了一声，从桌上抓起一包不明物质：“拿去拿去，先拿这个混几个钱。”

旁边的冒险者叫起来：“我的魂晶！”

盖罗尔特白他一眼：“那个拉札罕老头不在，这玩意由我处置，你再去找几个就好了。”冒险者露出和饱受压榨的商会员工相似的不甘、愤怒但只能逆来顺受的表情，念叨着“修身养性，戒骄戒躁”跑走了。

我看了看，这十二个发光的小石子不知有什么用，但看冒险者痛不欲生的样子，八成也是什么血汗结晶，能值几个钱。

没讨到真金白银，我暗自叹气，要是完不成罗薇娜规定的任务，我就得自己想办法弥补。好在罗薇娜不知为何对这人格外宽容，临行前嘱咐我要是没拿到钱就把这个订单给他。想起这件事，我摸出一个信封，交给盖罗尔特。

“罗薇娜女士让我把这个给您，要是您还不上钱的话。”

盖罗尔特愣了愣，并不直接伸手，而是匆匆结束了手头的工作，在脏兮兮的裤头上擦了擦手才拿。他的表情郑重其事得让我莫名其妙：但凡他对工作这么上心，也不至于落得如此落魄吧？

还是说，因为那是罗薇娜的信。

我等着他拆信，百无聊赖地想到了商会成员和我八卦的，有关老板和某个武器工匠的风月旧事。老实说，追求罗薇娜的人不少，摩杜纳那个叫维斯卡德的，教人投影赚钱的家伙就老是托人转达情意，怪烦人的。

罗薇娜长得漂亮，头脑精明。像她那样敢用自己的名字命名商会的人，大都手段令人闻风丧胆，又能在谈判桌上给出足够诱人的价码。商会给人的印象也像她本人那样令人又爱又恨。但连她裹在时新服装下的窈窕身段，都像是一种对财富的炫耀而非情爱的诱惑。她先是个商人，才是个女人。

我想得走神，盖罗尔特已经看完了信，嘁了一声：“……是订单啊。还说‘可别像水壶那回一样，拖了两年才交的货物和废铜烂铁没区别’，竟敢看不起我的传世名作。话又说回来，她究竟是怎么知道的啊！”

“罗薇娜女士自有她的办法。”

“耳朵尖得讨人厌……”盖罗尔特抱怨，“好吧，这个单子我接了，那女人开的价还不赖。”

我尽心尽责地走完流程：“盖罗尔特先生，您能按合约的时间交货吗？”

男人散漫地朝我摆摆手：“行行行，到时候你们来找我吧。”

我把讨债失败的消息告诉罗薇娜，她不太惊讶，只嘱咐我到时候去收货。

我问货物是什么，罗薇娜说是首饰。

我陷入沉默。那男人五大三粗，即使武器做得精湛，也很难想象他手里能造出什么精致的小东西。

罗薇娜仿佛看穿我的腹诽，今天她完成了一桩剥削……赚头很大的买卖，整个人像只油光水滑的狐狸般容光焕发，因此有功夫向我解释这些有的没的：“别看盖罗尔特那个样子，大到盔甲武器，小到一根针，凡是能锻冶的东西没有他做不好的。”

看罗薇娜心情不错，我大着胆子回应：“您很少这么赞美别人呢。和商会合作的工匠，不管技艺多么精湛，都很少听您这么评价。”十二神知道我想探究什么，与其说罗薇娜喜欢那男人，我不如相信她是想把金羊毛球做的生发药卖给那颗寸草不生的脑袋。

罗薇娜笑了，像只捉到毫无防备的小鼠的鹰：“这家伙被合同和借条绑得死死的，能捞到的好处多得很。夸奖几句，让几笔订单，给点小钱，舍得施恩才能赚得更多。……不过，你可别让他知道啊。”

我点头，心想罗薇娜这奸商真是对谁都一个德行。商会里的大部分人会沦落至此，也是因为这女人就像长翅膀的恶鬼，向身陷绝境的人施以援手，饿得发昏的人只以为遇到了天使，回过神来才发现要给这女人打白工。

但我仍觉得有些奇怪：“既然这样，为什么不干脆让他待在商会呢？”省的从摩杜纳跑到黑衣森林，舟车劳顿。

罗薇娜被我问得一愣：“他那碍眼的秃子搁这儿只会影响生意。”随即低头去忙她那几本写满劳工血泪的账单了。我在旁边，从露天天台上能看见进出商会的人，有人来赊账，有人来还债，有人念着难读的名字来寻找古籍，有人带着神典石来换钱。摩杜纳难得灿烂的阳光落在罗薇娜保养良好的头发和一丝不苟的脸上，她抿着嘴唇，表情和裙边的褶子一样毫无破绽。

但我是她锻炼出的员工，有一身察言观色的本事。我知道那是敷衍人的玩笑话，罗薇娜商会不是什么看脸收人的地方，如果不是没有非这么不可的理由，她才不会舍得每次派人去林场水车的几个钱。但她有她隐瞒的理由，我不该去打探，就像她收留我，乃至其他化名为艾里娜、奥里亚娜的女人时一样。

最近妖雾四起，来丧灵钟体验罗薇娜商会二楼的露天餐厅的旅人也少了。今天明明是个好天气，露台上却只有她和我两个人。阳光照得账本泛起刺目的白，她把目光挪开，像是自言自语，又像要弥补方才演技的破绽：“……盖罗尔特这家伙，即使我请他来，他在这种地方也不会过得开心。”

那确实，在你手下很难有人过得开心，我暗想。脸上还是摆出一副倾听者的模样。

“那个人最适合住在他那间热得要命，一股炼金药气味的工坊里。”罗薇娜叹气，脸上有几分沉湎于过去的怀念之情——她现在也算美人，适合露出这样忧愁的侧脸，“时尚人士不都这么说吗？人往往不知道自己最有魅力的时刻。对我来说那白痴忙着炼铁的样子比他一本正经地穿着礼服的傻样帅多了。”

“礼服”，我敏锐地抓住这个关键字，看来那些陈芝麻烂谷子的八卦是真的。但罗薇娜从不戴同心戒指，恐怕……

“别用那副表情看我。”罗薇娜笑嘻嘻地合上她的账本，“白纱缠得太紧了，我还是喜欢现在这样。”

“真的吗？”我问，“要是有机会和盖罗尔特先生重归于好，你不愿意吗？”

她笑得肩膀耸动，亮晶晶的，估计够买十条我的命的耳环就在光中颤动：“要是你能重获自由，用新的名字开始一段新生活，你不愿意吗？”

我不语。有些事并非人的意愿能左右，而是由无数复杂的经纬编织出的，密不透风的网。

“哎，你这孩子真不可爱。”罗薇娜继续拿我开玩笑，人们在谈辛酸的事情时经常借些幽默的话头，像就着鲜甜的下酒菜喝辛辣的烈酒，“你应该回答‘当然愿意’，然后我才方便继续说。”

“我的第一桶金来得并不光彩，你们应该也听说过这些破事。”她托着下巴，俯瞰着忙碌的丧灵钟，“我能用自己的名字建立商会，靠的是盖罗尔特。他背下了不属于他的责任，一点经商头脑都没有却带走了那么一大笔钱替我还债……这蠢货以为钱的流向能瞒过我的眼睛吗？但总之，我不会平白给人好处，对他手下留情，无非因为这是我欠他的。”

“喔。”我点头。不愧是罗薇娜，能让艾欧泽亚第一的传奇工匠沦为一个森林里的邋遢醉汉，自己却在丧灵钟赚得盆满钵满。

“你是不是在想不该想的？”罗薇娜微笑地看着我。我连忙摇头。她继续说：“你可别想着这些事情是我的把柄，该打点的，我早就打点好了。”

“现在，你就和那白痴一样，老老实实在我手下卖命吧。”

她说完，施施然走下了楼梯。

到了收货日，我（理所当然地）没有收到任何货物，只得再次前往黑衣森林。不料林场水车的人却告诉我，说盖罗尔特已经跑去别的地方了。

我再问，那人也说不上个所以然，我只能败兴而归。

回到丧灵钟，却从同僚那里听到了前所未有的好消息，说罗薇娜这吸血鬼要去龙堡新建的商馆，我们这儿的业务会冷清不少。也就是闲上不少，我快乐地想。

我去向罗薇娜汇报时她正在指挥着几个挑夫搬走地上的行李，我和她说没拿到东西，她淡淡地应了一句，也没安排我接下来的任务。我乐得与她告别，脚底抹油地走了。

之后很长一段时间，我盘算着还有多久能恢复自由身，一边看着络绎不绝的冒险者拿三个诗学神典石换一只傻不拉几的灰尘兔，一边听负责和加隆德炼铁厂对接的同事聊老板的八卦。这灵灾前的古董八卦仿佛印证了人们的记忆错乱能有多严重，我在每个名字结尾是“娜”的同事那里听来的版本都不一样，唯独罗薇娜和那个叫盖罗尔特的家伙必然有一段孽缘是共同点，像一堆颜色各异但都会用脚挠头的宝石兽。

盗用资金、流亡、暗杀、兄弟反目、逃亡、婚姻、白手起家……这些腥风血雨的故事无论如何都和罗薇娜那张好像从未受过苦的红润脸蛋无关，和那个把锻冶台敲得叮呤哐啷的秃子就更不沾边了。

我很快放弃了追查雇主的过去。日子一天天过得很快，丧灵钟的多玛人走了大半，来的冒险者也少了，只有新人冒险者排出一把诗学却只能换几件装备的苦瓜脸还是一样令人心情愉快。

直到某一天，卡·因塔纳（她名字的独特写法令我怀疑她究竟是自愿来干活的还是受罗薇娜所骗，但我迟迟无法开这个口）递给我一封信，告诉我要出个远差。

我拆开信，罗薇娜的字迹仿佛她的声音在耳边回响般让我头疼。信上让我坐船去一个从未听说过的地方，说让我带着丧灵钟新收的什么“大将军的雕像”过去让她清点一下。

我说：“这不有病吗？这玩意是在博兹雅堡垒那儿打出来的，跑到我们这里换成装备箱子，现在又让我送回去给她数？”

卡·因塔纳苦笑：“我怎么知道，这东西怎么会在我这里兑换啊？”

我坐船来到甘戈斯。出人意料的是，士兵告诉我罗薇娜已经动身前往黄金港谈生意了。被雇主放鸽子我只能忍气吞声，正准备直接回多玛飞地再前往黄金港时，居然看见了盖罗尔特。

那家伙也看见了我，一副被猫逮个正着的老鼠的模样：“啊，该死，是你！螺旋港那时候我可不是故意逃单的啊，东西已经好好交给罗薇娜了，不信你去亲口问她。”

我茫然地消化着那个古怪的地名，心想我这次只是来递交东西的，不在任务范围内的旧账我也懒得算。不过……

“您已经见过罗薇娜女士了吗？”我问。

“呃，是啊，这工作还是那婆娘介绍的。一起待了一周左右吧，她还是和以前一样哪儿都没变……”盖罗尔特一个劲地说着，我盯着他那件暴露狂上衣，心想你也和林场水车里一个德行。可能是我的眼神过于鄙弃，盖罗尔特连连摆手：“不不不，你可不要到她面前乱说，我一点儿非分之想都没有！更没有什么乱七八糟的记忆！”

这说的又是什么……我觉得他可能是被甘戈斯浓雾弥漫的天气加上工坊的高温给蒸得不太清醒，赶紧告别。

我一脚踏上船，盖罗尔特突然叫住我：“等等，小姐！”

我回头。他有点不好意思地挠挠头，尽管上面没有头发，问我：“能不能帮我带句话？”

“行。”我点头。

我等着他说传话的内容，这男人却迟迟不开口，我不禁怀疑他到底今年几岁，连毛头小子的告白都不兴这么羞涩了。半晌，盖罗尔特像对着耐久10而制作力已经连观察都按不动的成品般认了命，朝我大喊：“算了！没事了！你走吧！反正那女人喜欢的话早就当面和我说了吧！”

这次轮到我挠头，感到给罗薇娜商会打工的这几年也让我的发量变薄了不少。

在海猫茶屋见到罗薇娜时，她兴致勃勃地拉着我讲了一堆在黄金港谈到的好生意。我头昏脑胀地听着，心里想不管罗薇娜接了多少活，我每个月拿到手的还是那点工票。好不容易，她想到那堆托我带来的古董，让我拿出来放在桌上让她亲手品鉴品鉴。

她低头赏玩着那古怪的雕像，我没看错的话上面还沾着某个倒霉冒险者的血。我嘴角抽搐地移开眼，瞥到罗薇娜换了新的耳环。这次不是柴犬鲶鱼之类可爱但根本不适合她的小动物（她说那都是为了激励——或者说欺骗冒险者们努力工作而制作的商品，她本人只是活生生的广告），而是一枚珍珠。珍珠周围缀着碎钻和更小的珠子，看上去又像海浪，又像洁白的蕾丝花边。

“这耳环是下次给冒险者们的奖励吗？”我问。

“嗯？”罗薇娜回过神来，“不是，只是收了以前的债而已。怎么样，好看吗？”

我点点头：“很适合你，就像专门替你设计的一样。”

罗薇娜又露出那种不劳而获的母狐狸般得逞的笑容：“眼光不错，我也很喜欢。”


End file.
